


kamu selalu indah

by terbit (terbenam)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gentle Miya Atsumu, Insecurity, M/M, POV First Person, POV Miya Atsumu, Short & Sweet, insecure sakusa kiyoomi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbenam/pseuds/terbit
Summary: Jawaban apapun aku tidak akan ambil pusing, karena berkali aku katakan bahwa aku terima kamu apa adanya, kamu tidak mau percaya. Kamu selalu butuh validasi, seakan penampilanmu masih belum cukup rapi, belum cukup memesona, belum cukup memikat.or: Atsumu waiting for Kiyoomi at a park before they start their date.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 3





	kamu selalu indah

Aku menunggu di tempat biasa kita akan berjumpa. Taman di dekat rumahmu di bangku dekat pohon beringin. Seperti biasa kamu akan terlambat sekitar sepuluh menit, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Entah apa yang kamu lakukan, apakah menata rambut? atau masih kebingungan memilih baju? atau mungkin kamu masih menyikat gigi untuk kedua kali?

Jawaban apapun aku tidak akan ambil pusing, karena berkali aku katakan bahwa aku terima kamu apa adanya, kamu tidak mau percaya. Kamu selalu butuh validasi, seakan penampilanmu masih belum cukup rapi, belum cukup memesona, belum cukup memikat.

Seandainya kamu tahu, aku jatuh padamu bahkan dalam penampilan terburukmu.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas hari itu. Saat itu kamu masih berkacamata, tidak menggunakan lensa kontak seperti sekarang. Penampilan yang sangat _cupu_ , katamu. Hoodie kebesaran, rambut acak, masker, dan kantung mata yang hitam. Penampilan yang kacau, namun familiar.

Pesananmu seperti biasa tiga shot espresso. Tanpa tambahan gula atau apapun. Aku tahu kamu sedang bergelut dengan tugas akhir, jadi aku sisipkan tiga butir donat meises dan cokelat kesukaanmu. Tentu saja kamu menolak, tapi kamu tahu benar aku adalah pemaksa. Selalu berakhir dengan kamu yang mengalah.

“Terima kasih.” Nada bicaramu datar seperti biasa, sorot matamu masih sayu karena kurang tidur, namun ada yang berbeda hari itu. Hari itu kamu tersenyum. Senyum kecil yang tidak pernah aku lihat, yang selalu tersembunyi di balik maskermu. Hari itu aku seakan mendapat harta karun yang enggan kubagi pada siapapun.

Kamu tidak akan percaya bila aku menceritakan ini, jadi kisah ini akan kusimpan sendiri.

Sepertinya sepuluh menit telah berlalu karena aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Siapa lagi bila bukan kamu. Kulihat hari ini kamu kembali memutuskan pergi dengan dominan hitam, warna favoritmu. Berkali aku melayangkan protes, karena penampilanmu selalu kontras dengan cerah yang aku gunakan, namun kamu selalu beralasan kamu tidak punya baju yang cukup.

Jadi suatu ketika aku membelikanmu kemeja kuning cerah, warna favoritku. Kamu memandangnya jijik, namun aku tahu kemeja itu selalu tergantung rapi dan wangi di sisi lemari yang paling mudah kamu lihat. Menonjol diantara monokrom hitam, putih, dan abu.

Sekarang kemeja itu melingkar di pinggangmu. Memutus harmoni antara turtleneck dan jeans hitam yang kamu gunakan hari ini.

“Hmmmm, Omi cakep banget.” Pujianku selalu sama, dan responsmu selalu tak terduga. Pernah sekali tersenyum, tapi kebanyakan kamu manyun. Katamu kamu tidak pantas dengan pujian itu. Mana mungkin? Bagiku kamu tetap yang terindah.

Kamu menutup pipi kiri dengan sebelah tangan. Gestur yang sudah kuhafal luar kepala karena kita bukan lagi orang asing. Jemarimu kuraih, berusaha menguak apa lagi yang kamu sembunyikan dariku yang jelas-jelas telah menerimamu demikian adanya.

“Tsumu jangan dilihat!” Sekali lagi kamu memalingkan muka, namun kini aku tahu apa yang buat kamu merasa tidak nyaman. Apa lagi bila bukan jerawat yang sejak dulu selalu jadi momok perusak harga dirimu?

Sekali lagi aku akan mengatakan, “Aku terima kamu apa adanya.” dan berharap kali ini kamu akan percaya. Kuharap kamu percaya, karena keindahanmu memang tidak terelakkan.

Perlahan manikmu kembali menatap milikku. Masih tergurat jelas sedih dan keraguan besar seperti dulu. Sudah berapa lama kamu seperti ini? Siapa yang buat kamu seperti ini? Aku masih tidak tahu apa-apa dari dirimu di masa lalu karena kamu masih enggan bercerita, tapi aku harap kamu tahu aku akan selalu menunggu.

“Sakit, Tsum. Bangun-bangun udah merah. Pake concealer sama color corrector masih nggak nutup. Salah makan apa ya?”

Lantas kucium puncak kepalamu yang hari ini wangi citrus. Kamu tidak pernah suka aku mencium bagian wajahmu karena kulitmu yang sensitif, dan aku mengerti. Jadi ciumanku selalu berlari ke surai kelammu, atau bibirmu, atau telingamu. Sekian daftar panjang dari _insecurity_ mu, dan aku masih menggali satu persatu.

“Nggak usah dipikirin. Omi masih cakep kok.”

Kamu sangat pandai bermain warna di wajahmu yang rupawan, katamu itu demi menutup bekas-bekas di masa lalu. Pernah sekali aku katakan bahwa kamu tidak perlu malu, anggaplah itu adalah bukti perjuanganmu karena mampu bertahan hingga sekarang, kemudian kamu menangis di pelukanku. Aku sendiri masih tidak tahu bagaimana rupa polosmu tanpa riasan, namun aku masih akan terus memuji karena bagaimanapun rupamu, kamu masihlah indah.

“Omi, yuk pergi? Nanti telat janjian sama dokter.”

Segala tentangmu masihlah indah, dan akan selalu indah. Luar dalam, jiwa raga, bahkan bila kita menua dan pandanganku terhalang katarak dan suraimu memutih karena uban, aku akan tetap mengatakan pujian yang sama.

_Kamu selalu indah._

**Author's Note:**

> jadi pengen punya pacar kayak Atsumu gak sih.....


End file.
